Czekałem na ciebie
by ghostlaureen
Summary: one-shot albusxgellert


Przecieram zaspane oczy. Czuje chłód przenikający do kości. Coś jest nie tak.  
Podnoszę się i opierając na łokciach rozglądam po miejscu, w którym się aktualnie znajduję. Hogwart.  
I nagle zaczyna wracać mi świadomość...  
Oh, Severusie.  
Udało ci się.  
Pamiętam naszą rozmowę. Oczekiwanie, aż zjawisz się w wieży.  
Pamiętam jak wpatrywałem się w twoje usta, gdy wypowiadałeś klątwę. To takie dziwne uczucie... Mam nadzieję, że wszystko potoczyło się po twojej myśli.  
Severusie, jestem z Tobą całym sercem.  
Podnoszę się z kamiennej posadzki jednego z korytarzy i spoglądam na swoje dłonie. Wyglądają... inaczej. Unoszę je do twarzy. Pod opuszkami nie wyczuwam zmarszczek. Zniknęła broda i siwizna z włosów. Są ciemniejsze, zdrowe, miękkie. Moje ruchy są płynniejsze, pewniejsze. Mam wrażenie, że wszystko co mnie otacza jest niesamowicie wyraźne, a jednocześnie jakby się rozmywało. Całe życie spędziłem w Hogwarcie i jak widać po śmierci nic się nie zmienia. Uśmiecham się na tę ironię. Kocham to miejsce. Na prawdę je kocham.  
Zaczynam przechadzać się korytarzami, zaglądam do sal, dotykam ozdobnych gobelinów na ścianach. Czuję się znowu młody, ciekawy tych rzeczy, choć przecież tak dobrze je znam. To nie jest to samo miejsce, które opuściłem. O nie. Dostrzegam inne ustawienie ławek, rozmieszczenie gabinetów, mniej wysłużone krzesła. Za oknem widok pozornie taki sam, ale wszystko wydaje się żywsze, piękniejsze... Zaciągam się zapachem charakterystycznym tylko dla tych murów. Zapachem przesiąkniętym magią.  
Zaglądam do mojej sypialni. Wygląda dokładnie tak jak kiedyś. Z przypaloną zasłonką nad niegdyś moim łóżkiem. Siadam na materacu, który reaguje na mój ciężar tak jak się spodziewam. Opieram się o miękką poduszkę i zaczynam wpatrywać się w sufit.  
Co ja tutaj robię...  
To moje osobiste piekło? Czy może mój eden?  
Jestem w domu, w moim prawdziwym domu. Tylko tutaj czuję się sobą. A jednak. Jednak jestem tu sam. Cóż mam robić tu sam, przez wieczność?  
I nagle w mojej głowie rodzi się pewna myśl. Powoli rozlewa się po moim umyśle. Jest tak cierpka, cudowna i energetyzująca, że w ułamku sekundy zrywam się na nogi i wybiegam z pokoju. Idąc korytarzami zaczynam dostrzegać jej absurd. Zwalniam kroku. Dlaczego o tym pomyślałem? Skąd w mojej głowie ta szalona, nieprawdopodobna wizja? Uśmiecham się uśmiechem starca. To chyba ten młodzieńczy duch zupełnie odebrał mi rozum, lata zdobytej wiedzy i przeżytych porażek.  
I choć to wiem, choć to logiczne wytłumaczenie to nadal kieruję się do obranego wcześniej celu.  
Po chwili stoję pod pięknymi, drewnianymi, rzeźbionymi drzwiami. Tak na prawdę to zwykłe drzwi. Kiedy zacząłem uważać je za wyjątkowe?  
Opieram o nie dłoń, wypowiadam cicho kilka słów, jakbym zwierzał im się z sekretu. Zamek ustępuje ze szczęknięciem i wchodzę do jednej z sal, nieużywanej nawet za moich czasów.  
Jest prawie pusta, niezbyt przestronna. Pod ścianami stoi zaledwie kilka niewielkich regałów z książkami i przedmiotami, które sam tu zgromadziłem. Zasłony praktycznie nie przepuszczają światła. Podchodzę ostrożnie do jednego z regałów i dotykam palcami skórzanej oprawy leżącej na nim książki. Jak to możliwe, że po śmierci nadal mam wrażenie, że moje serce zaraz połamie mi żebra? Nawet mnie ciężko to pojąć.  
Biorę tom do ręki i oglądam go dokładnie, pozwalam by wspomnienia mną zawładnęły. Zamykam oczy, chcę, żeby ta chwila trwała. Gdy odkładam księgę na miejsce przejeżdżam palcami po wnętrzu dłoni. Jest tam. Ciągle tam jest, choć wydaje się grubsza, delikatniejsza. Świeższa. To pozwala mi jakoś usytuować się w czasie.  
Nigdy nie pozwoliłem zaleczyć tej blizny, tego śladu. Choć z wiekiem stała się bledsza i mniej widoczna na starym ciele, nadal tam była. Zaciskam dłoń w pięść. Teraz już wiem.  
To moje piekło.  
\- Czekałem na ciebie.  
Głos, który się odzywa sprawia, że nie mogę się ruszyć, nie mogę zaczerpnąć oddechu. Czy ja w ogóle muszę oddychać?  
Odwracam się w stronę jednego z okien. Przed nim, przy małej szczelinie w kotarze stoi postać, wyższa ode mnie, smukła. Mimo pozornej kruchości w tej postawie jest coś władczego, silnego. Przełykam nerwowo ślinę. Znam dokładnie każdą krzywiznę tego ciała. Choć ostatnim razem, gdy się spotkaliśmy również wyglądał inaczej, dojrzalej. Teraz... Teraz jest dokładnie tak, jak wtedy.  
\- Gellert - udaje mi się wykrztusić. Mam wątpliwości, czy w ogóle usłyszał mój szept. Odwraca się na pięcie i spogląda wprost na mnie. Mam świadomość tego, że drżę. Na Merlina! Ja się trzęsę jakbym umierał z zimna.  
Wraca mi czucie w nogach. Podchodzę szybko do najbliższego okna i zrywam z niego zasłonę. Ta upada na posadzkę, a pomieszczenie nabiera barw, choć w kątach nadal czają się cienie.  
\- Gellert - powtarzam tym razem głośniej nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy. Nie uśmiecha się, ale nigdy nie robił tego zbyt często. Ma jasne włosy niemal sięgające ramion, ubrany w czarną szatę wygląda tak...  
\- Albusie - zamieram słysząc w jaki sposób wypowiada moje imię.  
Robi ostrożny krok w moją stronę. Następny. I kolejny. Jest już niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Czuję... Nie wiem co czuję i czy w ogóle możliwe jest czucie czegokolwiek w obecnej sytuacji. Radość, niedowierzanie, panika i przemożona chęć odgarnięcia za ucho niesfornego kosmyka błąkającego się przy skroni. Oh, jak on nienawidzi, gdy to robię...  
Wpatruje się we mnie tak intensywnie, że niemal zapominam jak panować nad własnymi odruchami. Uwielbiam te oczy. To mądre, niepokojące spojrzenie. Ten rozstrzał barw. Wygląda jakby toczyła się w nim nieustająca walka. Dobra ze złem. Bieli z czernią. Chcę unieść rękę i dotknąć jego policzka, chcę mieć pewność, że to naprawdę on. Że jest prawdziwy, fizyczny, namacalny. Że to nie urojenie, fantazja, wymysł chorej głowy. Lub chorego serca.  
Kątem oka dostrzegam ruch. Unosi swoją rękę i kładzie mi ją na karku, przejeżdżając kciukiem po linii szczęki. Pochyla się, przyciąga mnie do siebie. Opiera swoje czoło na moim. Trwa to może sekundę, ale wszystko zdaje się wiecznością. Jakby ta chwila trwała i powtarzała się ciągle i wciąż od nowa.  
Wypuszczam powietrze z płuc nieświadom tego, że wstrzymywałem oddech. Wszystko dookoła przestaje istnieć. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiam się gdzie jestem, kim jestem i co tutaj robię. Czas nie ma znaczenia. Miejsce nie ma znaczenia. Liczy się tylko dotyk, który czuję w każdym zakamarku mojej duszy, oddech który owiewa moje skołtunione myśli. Człowiek przede mną. Oczy na wprost moich oczu.  
Piękne.  
\- Czy to znaczy, że ty... - mówię najciszej jak się da, jakby w obawie, że zbyt głośne słowa sprawią, że naruszę jego eteryczną strukturę i rozsypie się na moich oczach.  
\- Albusie - przechodzi mnie dreszcz. - Nie zastanawiaj się nad czasem. Nie ma tutaj kalendarza. Nie odmierzysz tu dnia, godzin ani lat.  
Jego głos jest tak jedwab.  
\- Jak to możliwe, że tu jesteś?  
\- Czekałem na ciebie - powtarza słowa, którymi mnie powitał.  
\- Przez te wszystkie lata...  
\- Zawsze.  
Uśmiecham się. Jakbym już, gdzieś słyszał podobną rozmowę. Ale gdzie? Kiedy? Kto to powiedział? I do kogo?  
Nie wiem. To nie ma znaczenia.  
Ostrożnie unoszę dłonie do jego twarzy i zamykam oczy.  
Na prawdę musieliśmy aż zginąć, żeby móc się odnaleźć.  
Jedna ręka nadal spoczywa na mojej szyi, drugą natomiast kładzie na mojej, nie odrywając jej od swojego policzka. Czuję na skórze zgrubienie blizny, on też nigdy jej nie zaleczył. Nie mam pojęcia skąd, ale wiem, że też ma zamknięte oczy. Trwamy tak w ciszy, wsłuchani we własne oddechy kilka minut. A może godzin, tygodni lub lat. Czuję, że naprawdę mało wiem. I nic mnie to nie obchodzi.  
Odzyskałem go.


End file.
